


early mornings

by kozusme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozusme/pseuds/kozusme
Summary: Akaashi thinks he would enjoy mornings a little bit more if they all started like this.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	early mornings

Akaashi was used to early mornings, he did not like them, but his job required him to be at this desk at, at least 7:30am. He did not mind most of the time, it was a routine and he liked it.

He got out of bed at 6:00am, showered, got dressed, prepared himself some quick breakfast and left the house. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Now, he lived with his husband and it was usually him who woke up earlier, went for a run and then directly to practice so Akaashi never really was the one to wake up first, it was fine. He got used to the bed being cold in the mornings and the fact that he could not share a cup of coffee with Bokuto before leaving for work, he did not mind, they had the rest of the day to themselves after all.

But when it was off season for sports, Bokuto could stay home and his mornings were a lot brighter. He woke up in the arms of his husband, warmth radiating out of his body, making him not want to get out of bed, but he had to.

As quietly as he could, he untangled himself and got up. He put on his glasses and gave Bokuto a kiss on the forehead, he didn’t even budge. He did his daily routine and as he was about to leave, he felt movement come from their bedroom, he assumed Bokuto had woken up.

“Kotarou?”

“Mmm, ‘Kaashi?”

“I’m in the living room” Seconds later, Bokuto emerged from their bedroom with bed hair and no shirt. “Kotarou, it’s cold you should put some clothes on first”

Bokuto rubbed his eyes to wake himself up a bit, “Mm, wanted to say goodbye to you first.”

Akaashi smiled, he hugged his husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “See ya’ later.”

“That’s not a good _see you later kiss_ , Keiji” Bokuto complained, he grabbed him by the waist and kissed him. How he ought to “That’s a lot better.”

Akaashi felt himself grow hot as his husband let go of his waist, “Yeah, see you.”

Work was alright, when he arrived Tenma-san was almost done with his drafts so he could get to work immediately instead of having to wait half an hour for Tenma-san to be done with what he had to do the day before. The rest of the day was fine, with enough work to keep him busy but not stressed.

When he got home, all the lights were out and Bokuto was nowhere to be seen.

“Kotarou?” He spoke, wondering where his husband could’ve gone.

He took of his shoes and his coat, leaving them at the entrance. He made his way to their bedroom and there he was, sleeping.

Akaashi smiled, covered his husband with a blanket and went to the kitchen to make a nice dinner for them to enjoy.

Not too long later Bokuto appeared in the kitchen “You should’ve woken me up, Keiji” He said as he hugged Akaashi from behind, placing his head on Keiji’s shoulder.

“You looked comfortable sleeping, so I didn’t want to wake you” He continued to chop vegetables as Bokuto held him tight “Plus, I had to make dinner.”

“What are you making?”

“Sukiyaki” He gave Bokuto a taste of the carrots.

“Mm, sounds delicious.” He said as he kissed his neck, “Not more delicious than you though”

“Kotarou, I’m cooking.”

Thankfully, he finished cooking dinner without any incidents after sending Bokuto to watch TV instead of making him flustered in the kitchen, which could have caused a very unfortunate accident, both in the kitchen and in his pants.

After eating dinner, Bokuto offered to wash the dishes so Akaashi let him, deciding to take a shower before going to bed.

Once he was done, he entered their bedroom to find Bokuto already in bed.

“Are we going to bed early?”

“Yup, so c’mon let’s cuddle.”

Akaashi made his way to the bed and let himself be enveloped in his husband’s arms. “It’s been a while since we cuddled” He said, letting himself enjoy the warmth of Bokuto’s embrace.

“Yeah, which is why I’m recharging today.”

Bokuto pulled him closer, leaving no space between them. His head rested on top of Bokuto’s chest, he could hear his heartbeat, slow and steady, like music to his ears and to that he fell asleep.

He woke earlier than usual, they were still cuddling, Bokuto’s arm tight around him. He let himself enjoy the moment, used to the coldness from the bed in the mornings the warmth Bokuto emitted was more than welcome. He lifted his head to look at his husband who was peacefully sleeping, he reached out to caress his face, thumb tracing his jawline, his cheekbone and finally his lips.

Not too longer after, Bokuto opened his eyes and greeted him with a smile, Akaashi could not help but smile back.

“Good morning, Keiji”

“Good morning, Kotarou”

Akaashi glanced at the clock, 5:45am, he stirred a bit and was ready to get out of bed when Bokuto hugged him.

“Can we stay just a little while longer?”

“Of course, we can”

Akaashi positioned himself back onto Bokuto’s chest and then kissed him, not caring about morning breath at all, even so, Bokuto’s lips tasted like mint. He felt Bokuto’s hand go to his waist and lift his shirt, caressing him. They kept kissing until they were breathless, both panting.

Akaashi did not mind mornings, but maybe he would like them more if they all started like this.

**Author's Note:**

> para eve xq they deserve a bit of domestic bokuaka in their life


End file.
